It has been hitherto been proposed to sense data which is written onto a movable medium using a probe that is supported on a cantilever and used to contact the movable medium. A heated element (heater) is provided in/on the cantilever proximate the probe. The heater is heated by passing a current of electricity therethrough. By using heat transfer characteristics between the movable medium and the probe (or a portion of the cantilever in which the heating element is formed), it is possible to determine minute changes in distance between the movable medium and the cantilever on which the probe is carried, and to use this as a means for reading out the data stored on the movable medium.
The heater in the cantilever can be used for either/both reading and writing. The reading function uses a thermal readback sensor arrangement which exploits a temperature-dependent resistance function. In this arrangement, the resistance (R) may increase with heating power/temperature from (for example) room temperature to a value of 500–700° C. (writing). The peak temperature may be determined by the doping concentration in the heater platform, which may range from 1×1017 to 2×1018. Above the peak temperature, the resistance may drop as the number of intrinsic carriers increases because of thermal excitation.
During sensing, the resistor may operate up to about 300–350° C. This temperature may be selected to not soften the polymer medium but allow thermal conduction through the gas between the cantilever on which the probe is carried, and the moving medium, to remove heat and thus provide a parameter which allows the distance between the cantilever on which the probe is carried and the medium on which the probe is running to be measured.
That is to say, this thermal sensing is based on the fact that the thermal conductance between the heater platform and the storage substrate changes according to the distance between them. The medium between a cantilever and the storage substrate, usually air, transports heat from one side to the other. When the distance between heater and sample is reduced as the probe moves into a bit indentation, heat is more efficiently transported through the air and the heater's temperature and hence its resistance decreases. Thus, changes in temperature of the continuously heated resistor are monitored while the cantilever is scanned over data bits, providing a means of detecting the bits.
Under typical operating conditions, the sensitivity of the thermomechanical sensing may be even better than that of piezoresistive-strain sensing inasmuch as thermal effects in semiconductors can be stronger than strain effects.
Nevertheless, the thermal response has been found to be slower than desired and is slower than the cantilever's ability to follow the data pattern written in the medium. This leads to the system's read performance being slower than it would be if it were not limited to the thermal response of the sensing system.